


Watching Her is Heaven/Forbidden

by Goldkolt



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, S&M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldkolt/pseuds/Goldkolt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first writing attempt.  Smut is all it is.  You are warned.<br/>I will continue only if there is interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ship

**Author's Note:**

> I do not owe Marvel. I just enjoy playing with the characters.

“Capt Rogers... your clothes?.” 

Clint was already completely striped, kneeling in his cell, blood dripping on to the floor. 

“Captain?... The uniforms and weapons must be destroyed. I am very aware that S.H.I.E.L.D. has a tracking device implanted in the uniform. They would be in your person if they thought any of you would allow it. Now, strip or your friend here will be the one to suffer from your lack of cooperation”. 

Natasha was kneeling on the floor bare and bleeding, hands tied behind her back and to her ankles. Only the bullet in Clint’s leg had stop her struggles and found her tied up. 

“I would hate to resort to more persuasive measures… but, all S.H.I.E.L.D items need to be destroyed before we continue to the island…. Strip!”. 

With a look from the Commander, two men moved up to Natasha, one dropping a black cloth bag over her head, the other disconnecting her wrists from her ankles and dragging her backwards onto a bench. He pulled her arms over her head and tied her wrists to one end of the bench. With her laid out lengthwise down the bench, the other man tied her ankles to the bench close to the floor. 

“Beautiful, isn’t she… laid out like that. This is your choice, Capt, your decision”. 

As the Commander was speaking, the first man took a length of nylon strap and looped it around one of Tasha’s knees and under the bench to the other knee, slowly drawing it tight and exposing her core to Capt Rogers. Tasha was trimmed and neat, just like the Capt always knew she would be. 

Steve was standing behind the glass cell door watching and hating himself for not moving. He was frozen. He knew that they needed the tracking device. He did not kneel for Loki, he would not kneel for ‘her’. He knew that he needed to be hurrying… he knew that he needed to be complying and removing his uniform… he knew that he had always wanted to see Tasha like this… helpless and open for him… he knew that this was all for him…. 

Tasha fought the pressure on her knees… fought the straps on her wrists.. “Steve, DON’T do it. The can’t break me… Do you hear me, DON’T”. 

Steve could hear the Commander through the cell, but nothing else… he wanted to hear Tasha struggle. 

“She truly is a beautiful woman…I wonder what all the skin is going to look like red, swollen… proceed”. 

The Capt jumped when the leather strap came down on Tasha’s abs, a second later the strap hit her breasts. He could not hear her, but he saw her struggling and pulling on the straps. His cock jumping in time with the lashes. 

“STOP”, he yelled and started pulling the buckles to get his uniform off. “Stop, look… no more”. 

“Continue”, was the quiet voice of the Commander. 

The next strike of the strap came down on Tasha’s core, she screamed…. her lips contracting and leaking juices onto the bench. The strap was licking at her right thigh... ah the sweet pain…. than the left side, again to the center. Tasha was moaning at this point and the bench was wet with her tears. The lash caught her across the breasts again, two, three times…. 

“Come now, Widow, do you want to tell the Capt how much you need him to put you out of your misery?”

“FUCK YOU”, Tasha screams. The Commander, “That can be arranged once you are properly broken. The Island may not be a boring as usual”. 

“STOP, look there it is. Come in and get it”. Capt was completely bare, his cock at attention. But, he was ready… planning for the minute the glass slides open for them to get the uniform. 

“Tsk, tsk… I am not stupid…see the bag there… place it over your head, kneel with your hands behind your neck”. 

Capt picked up the black cloth and with one last longing look at Tasha, pulled it over his head and, with a heavy sigh, dropped to his knees. Being as he could not hear and now could not see, he did not know if the beating in front of him was continuing. He wanted to watch… Tasha was so gorgeously laid out like that, all that skin and her muscles straining. 

 

Steve hears the glass slip open… moaning… “Steve?...please…so hot.” 

Glass slips shut… Silence.


	2. Courtyard

**STEVE**

Glass slides open…

I expected the soldiers to come back, they had already been moved Tasha and Clint… one at a time. 

The closest soldier gestures down the hall with the handle of the leather strap. They’re not expecting trouble. And they’re right… until I know where Tasha … and Clint are. I turn and walk down the corridor, stopping when I get to a metal door. 

“Hands behind your neck” 

When I put my hands in place, I feel a leather cuff being buckled around each wrist. The cuff is tight but not uncomfortable. The cuffs are than laced together with an additional strap around my neck. 

I am instructed to “Go ahead, test the cuffs”. The instruction was calmly and quietly given. Well, they asked me too. The second I added pressure to the cuffs, blinding pain drops me to my knees. The neck strap is a shock collar. The guard informs me “That was a low setting. The more pressure you use the stronger the shock.” While the guard was explaining this, one of the others was placing similar cuffs on my ankles. These were laced with about a 12 inches between my feet. The guards help me back to me feet and push me through the doorway. 

We come to another door, wooden with anchors and such craved on it. 

“Kneel, Capt” Turning to look at the guard, I simply say “No”. The guard gives me a small smile…than the shock from the collar. “Kneel, Capt”. Again “No”. This time the pain comes from the collar and all four cuffs, dropping me to my knees. The guard smiles at me “a slave belongs on their knees. You, Capt, are a slave and you belong to the Mistress”. All of this is delivered in a calm and pleasant voice, as if he is instructing a child. The shock continues the whole time is he speaking. During this lecture the other guard forces a bit into my mouth, tightening the strap behind my neck. He smiles again “To help you remember your manners”. 

The doors opens and I get my first view of the courtyard… and there she is… Tasha

 

**TASHA**

 

The door opens and I look up. There he is, Steve is kneeling at the entrance to the courtyard. He is stunning…with his body on display and what a sight. On his knees with his head pulled back by the guard’s hand in his hair.. his mouth stretched open with the bit… he sees me from across the yard and his cock comes to hard attention. At least the attraction is mutual. I laugh at the thought… really, now I learn this.

The guard pushing him forward to the set of poles in front of me and stop him kneeling between them. A leather strap strikes me across my lower back while I stare at him. I watch him fight the shock trying to get up and save me. The strap strikes my back again the end of it wrapping around my chest to leave a welt on the right nipple. Steve is still fighting to get up. I wish that I could tell me that the pain is… not pain. But, I have been bridled the same as him. I guess that neither of us know when to shut up. The strap continued licking at my back and ass, slowing working down my legs. 

Steve has finally stop struggling. They stand him up and unlace his feet, lacing the cuffs to the poles. With that done, his wrists are unlaced and pulled up and laced to the poles, leaving him standing in an X between the poles. We are a matched pair. He looks me in the eyes… I know that he is trying to apologize for not saving me. He looks down in shame, just as the lash comes from underneath me, dragging a deep moan from me and causing juices to drip down my leg. I can see him watching me. I do the only thing I can to let him know that I am fine. 

 

**STEVE**

 

Tasha twisted into the lashes and moans in her throat. The strap catches her cunt again and again, her breasts are swollen and red from the strap. She sounds like she is making love to the whip. It caresses her body like a man’s hands should… pulls liquid from her core like my mouth would. I find myself imagining where I would strike next, what part of her body needed to strap the most. She is beyond stunning. 

Than I feel the first strike to my back, my ass, down my legs. I imagine that Tasha is welding that whip. 

 

**TASHA**

 

Christ, look at that body… I can’t keep my eyes off of him.. he is dancing with the whip, his muscles straining and glistening with the effort. I can hear his moaning getting louder as the pain increases. He is losing control and just feeling. He is stunning, his cock red and swollen from need. The strap has yet to touch him there. 

He looks up and stares into my eyes… and he gives up control… he gives me his passion. He leans into the whip and moans… you know he is close… 

 

**STEVE**

 

Tasha, yes… yes.. for you. 

I don’t know how long it lasts. 

The strap comes from underneath me… the world explodes.


End file.
